One type of miniature connector includes a latching mechanism lying between two rows of data contacts. The latching mechanism includes a pair of forwardly-projecting latch arms that have lugs at their front ends and that are laterally spaced. The latch arms deflect together as they are inserted into a cavity of a mating connector, and a handle can be operated to prevent the latch arms from deflecting together, to thereby lock the connectors together. This type of latching mechanism is shown in the prior art, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,387,110 and 5,411,402.
In addition to transmitting data through the data contacts, it is often desirable to provide additional contacts for transmitting power and/or for grounding the connectors to each other. Such additional connects had generally been provided by separate plugs and sockets. If such additional contacts could be incorporated in the connectors that have rows of small and closely spaced data contacts, with the additional contacts separated from the data contacts and capable of having different sizes than the data contacts, then more versatile miniature connectors would be available.